eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Animal Attack
|image= |season=3 |episode=31 |jdate=20 November, 2005 |edate=25 November, 2006 |previous=Change of Life |next=Start It Up }} Overview Coda, one of the Sages, descends to the planet to meet with Dewey concerning his Ageha Squad. Meanwhile, the typeZERO rejects its current repairs; in order to design a new outer shell for it, Gekkostate must meet with the eccentric researcher, Dr. Greg Egan. When the Ageha Squad tests their new weapon outside Tresor, though, Gekkostate scrambles to finish their business there. Synopsis One of the council sages, Lady Coda, is discussing Dewey and his Ageha Squad with an aid, and while she's siding with Dewey, she doesn't trust him. At Capital City, there's a procession as Lady Coda returns, even though she didn't want it in the first place. One of the men begs her to say a few words to the council, but she's just there to see Dewey. On the Gekko, Matthieu and Hilda are shocked by Talho's new look, and tell her that Holland is on the bridge. Matthieu thinks her haircut means she was dumped. Hilda smacks him and points out her changed clothes. He figures it means she realized how old he was and she hits him harder. Holland is repairing something when Talho comes in and says everyone has been staring at her like she's some strange creature. They both comment that they've changed, and Holland is worried that the fact that Eureka is a Coralian will get out. Talho asks him to have faith in Eureka and Renton, just like she does. Renton and Eureka are cleaning the dishes and he thanks her for making him breakfast. After a moment of silence, their shoulders touch, which excites Renton. However, his excitement turns to concern when Eureka sadly tells him that she likes being with him because he makes her forget her past and the horrible things she did at Ciudades del Cielo. She cries against his chest and he tries to comfort her by telling her everything is alright, but she doesn't think so and she blames herself for staining his hands with blood. Overcoming his shyness, he grabs her shoulders and she seems to realize that he wants to kiss her, and she closes her eyes to show him that he can. They are a couple of millimeters away from sharing their first kiss before Eureka senses that Nirvash is angry and going ballistic in the repair bay, and leaves with Renton disappointed and running after her. Nirvash is violently rejecting the repairs, and Eureka says it doesn't want to be like it used to and is happy that it wants to change as well. The bad news is that the repairs are more difficult than they thought and they need the help of Dr. Greg "Bear" Egan. Jobs is actually the president of his fan club and can't believe that Gidget doesn't know him. Jobs explains that he is famous scientist and a bit ecentric, and only does what interests him. Renton suddenly notices he is sitting right by them and having tea with Gonzy. Dr. Bear ignores Jobs for Mischa and they admit that they were married one time, and while he seems interested in a reconciliation, she doesn't want much to do with him. He invites Eureka back to his research lab, which is more like a greenhouse, and shows everyone a message recorded on Voyager, sent by their ancestors from Earth. Dr. Bear figures that Eureka is like the Voyager people - a message. Mischa doesn't believe the Coralians are intelligent, which means her interest on the ship is primarily Eureka. Dr. Bear says that since Eureka knows nothing about her past, it means that the message was intended to be blank - the humans write whatever they want, send it back, and the Coralians learn from that. Dr. Bear doesn't have all the answers, but thinks it's imperative they find out what the Scub Coral is trying to tell them or else all life on the planet may be doomed, although he admits he doesn't know if the planet is really doomed. Dr. Bear suggests that based on what the Nirvash is trying to say, it wants to fly. Then he asks Eureka if she wants to as well. Dewey presents the Ageha Squad to Lady Coda, and she has her doubts and thinks they're being watched, which turns out to be true when one of the squad members uses a jamming device and causes one of Coda's handmaids to drop a recording gizmo. Dewey proclaims her to have been taken by the planet. Coda asks Dewey what he's planning to do about the planet revolting against them, and he figures it's only a matter of time before the Coralians destroy mankind, so the humans must strike first. Coda asks where Dewey is going to get all the power to do this, and he gets uncomfortably close to Coda and promises to show her. At the repair bay, Renton wonders about the new specs but Eureka says the Nirvash is still the Nirvash at its core and its happy. He notices that it doesn't have a board, and Morita says they can't make a board for it, so they had to call the one person who can make the board, which is Axel. Meanwhile, Anemone is playing with Gulliver and singing about how people don't know her and they're looking at lies when Dominic interrupts her. She smirks at him because she thought he dumped her for the Ageha Squad, and Dominic says they kicked him off the bridge, to Anemone's delight. On the bridge, the Ageha Squad are moving their low-orbit ships into position and preparing to fire. They drop giant missiles at Feres City near Tresor, causing a Kute Coralian to appear. Eureka and Anemone suddenly say they're coming, and the squad notes they've woken the Antibody-Coralians up. Due to the attack on the Scub Coral, Eureka has a a mild seizure. The Air Force receives reports coming in from Feres City that the Antibody-Coralians have emerged from the Kute. They look like angry sensory organs, and civilians are scared of them as the Antibody-Coralians devour human after human it comes across. As Anemone is comatose, Dewey tells Dominic that everything is going according to plan. Dominic tries to tell him Anemone is acting weird but Dewey doesn't really care. The Air Force moves in and begins attacking the Antibody-Coralians, but they are outnumbered. The Gekko watches the battle in shock as dozens of civilians are killed and devoured by the Antibodies, up until the Kute disappears in large ball of light. Eureka is horrified that her own kind is killing people. Holland asks Dr. Bear if this is the true awakening, but he can't say for sure. He says that if it is, however, it means upgrading the Nirvash is their top priority. Renton is trying to comfort Eureka as she mourns the tragedy. Gidget asks aout the people in Feres City, but Talho says they've got to make a hard choice. They decide to finish the repairs of the Nirvash in the Gekko since time is running out. Major Events *Introduction of Dr. Greg "Bear" Egan. *Renton and Eureka's first attempt to kiss. *Antibody Coralians and the Ageha Squad are introduced. *Dewey starts to use Antibody Coralians to attack cities in order to win favor from the human population who think the Scub Coral is a threat. *Dr. Bear is the first person to suggest that Eureka was deliberately created with a clean slate from the Scub Coral in order to learn from the humans. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "Animal Attack" by Fumiya Tanaka. *Eureka tells Renton that she likes being with him because he helps her forget her past misdeeds, but she is beginning to develop feelings of guilt and shame, and blames herself for dragging Renton into her problems. *Although she is still learning about love and the things couples do, Eureka was aware that Renton wanted to kiss her and they almost did until Nirvash got angry. Category:Eureka Seven